Shadowborn
'''Shadowborn '''was a Dungeon World sandbox campaign in the summer of 2014 that began in the village of Swaggerton. It revolved around a conflict between the forces of light, shadow, and darkness in the Leviathan Bay region of Equis. Plot Summary The (initial) heroes of Shadowborn came from Swaggerton, where they discovered a strange amulet in an old ruin that drew the violent attention of a warlock. Radomir Vlasak used the amulet's power and became merged with the soul of Trath, the Immortal of shadow, setting events in motion that would come to a head ten years later. After a decade had passed and the youths had grown up apart in the world, they came back together by circumstance in the Leviathan Bay region of Equis. Here, they were caught in the middle of forces being manipulated by shadow to revive Trath, the Firstlight Legion using this as an excuse to stomp out shadow and secure a foothold in Leviathan Bay, and the Chained Harbinger and his dark forces attempting to crush all resistance. The party's involvement was inevitable, and over the course of the campaign they discovered the Grey Fulcrum: a single-use spear that could kill an Immortal once it was powered with light, shadow, and dark. They acquired these powers and used them against Cerielle, then cleverly leveraged the explosion of power on her death to take down Trath and the Chained Harbinger as well, bringing peace back to a damaged Leviathan Bay and freeing the world of three ancient rivals. Dramatis Personae The Heroes * Gaius Kvath * Radomir Vlasak * Kyton * Zorgo Zardov * Benedicton Carolus * Cid Maxwell * Androm * Tonakh * Rundrig Alestorm * Dunwick the Damned The Firstlight Legion * Cerielle, the human Immortal of light who wished to take over Leviathan Bay. * Lt. Mara Bycen, the lieutenant responsible for the initial landing of the Firstlight Legion in Karth. * Lt. Rand Lucen, the lieutenant responsible for the reinforcement landing of the Firstlight Legion. * Vothug Sunfist, an incredibly dogmatic orc worshiping the light who was freed from Hope by Benedicton Carolus' mercenaries. The Encroaching Darkness * The Chained Harbinger, the umbran Immortal of darkness who came to Equis to stop light and shadow. * Altradus Artavan, the vampire Shield of Darkness responsible for maintaining the Dark Beacon. * Thorok Roth, the undead and seemingly invincible Sword of Darkness, bound by death-pact low magic. * Mortanius, a high priest of darkness with a powerful affinity for necromantic magic. Lurkers in the Shadows * Trath, the disembodied Immortal of shadow who took over Radomir in an effort to rebuild his true body. * Tris Tast, a shadow warlock who attempted to revive Trath by attacking Swaggerton. * Chenaline, a practitioner of horrific High magic and a follower of Trath. * Botuk Grey-eye, the shadow-worshiping chieftain of the Chainbreaker orcs. The Vigilante Justice League * Captain Justice, an obsessive warrior with two shields that he throws as weapons. * Mr. Faceless, a relatively ordinary masked human with a dark backstory and a flair for the dramatic. * The Pyromaniac, a mechanic from Noctis with a suit made specifically to set things on fire. * Big Man, an abnormally large colossian with a low mental capacity. * Quickhands, a small and nimble halfling with a slight affinity for low magic. The Unaligned * Adiq, the soul merchant from Qabaar. * Chazz, the mayor of Gray Pass. * The Face in the Mirror, the Immortal of Illusion. * Felicity, a human obsessed with halflings -- especially Radomir. * Grosso, the Master of Karth. * Roich, Admiral of Garaam Varask. * Plague, a cancer mage who was the son of the Admiral of Garaam Varask. * Thylax, the young red dragon of Xandropho's Tower. * Varrik Mant, a Hunter and an old friend of Gaius Kvath Category:Campaigns